


A Comeshot's Worth A Thousand Words

by gala_apples



Category: The Girl Next Door
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli's best friends don't believe photos have power. He sets out to prove them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comeshot's Worth A Thousand Words

Eli can't help but roll his eyes. It’s like the people at Jonstens just hired any random man off the street to take pictures. _Just get comfortable_? Was he insane? The entire point of taking pictures was to make the person looking at them have a reaction. Whether it be African kids with big glossy eyes that make the Christian mothers cry and donate their husband’s paychecks, or the twin towers falling that elicit rage from rednecks who see every Muslims the same without realising the problem, pictures existed to get a reaction. 

This photographer- Well, frankly Eli doesn’t think he deserves the name. This man who happens to be paid to hold a camera isn't doing anything of the sort. He’s just instructing the teen to sit, pressing the button, and waving the next kid on. It’s almost offensive.

Pictures are meant to provoke an emotion. No one knows this better than Eli, and he’s of the firm belief that when you know something, truly know it in your soul, it’s your duty as a human being to pass to information on the the rest of the human race. Unfortunately this is more difficult than it sounds. His minions take the lesson easily, they’re always waiting for more information. His friends, on the other hand, suck. Matt and Klitz are unbelievers. They barely even listen to him. Disappointing, but really, what had he expected? They know nothing about the publishing world, of course they don't know the basics about creating a reaction. Well, Eli was going to teach them, come hell or high water.

The main thing to understand was not every picture worked for every person. Some people wanted to see the beauty in nature, some wanted to see the misery of the human condition, some wanted the kitsch of 1930's cigarette ads. If Eli was going to make the lesson stick what he has to do is find a subject that will provoke Matt and Klitz.

It comes to him in a dream. A dream provided by falling asleep in math class, but a dream nonetheless. It’s the transitive property of equality; if A=B and B=C, then A=C. If Matt and Klitz(a) are teenagers(b), and teenagers(b) respond to porn(c), then it obviously follows that Matt and Klitz(a) will respond to porn(c). All Eli has to do is find still pictures of porn.

Which again, is much more difficult than it sounds. It’s nearly impossible to Google porn and not get a movie. Google Image search doesn't work either. None of the pictures are evocative. Graphic, certainly. If Eli had ever wondered what a pussy looked like -a question solved years ago after finding a VHS under his parents bed- he doesn't now. But none have the right quality.

The only solution is to create his own. Not something he can possibly trust to his minions, but before Eli ever had minions he did his own set up work. It’s easy enough to rig a camera to take a photograph every ten seconds. Once it’s in the right position, he goes to work setting the scene. Eli strips slowly, basic ringer shirt thrown off, pants dropping to the ground in a heap, all out of frame so there’s no visual distraction. Naked, Eli crawls onto the navy sheeted bed. Normally he would just grasp himself and start, but he wants to make himself look as enticing as possible so he piles all his pillows behind his shoulders to let his stomach clench on itself and show a bit of muscle.

He waits for the first photo to be taken, then darts off the bed to preview it. Satisfied that the positioning is good, properly what he envisioned, Eli grabs the remote from his nightstand and turns on the television. There’s always porn in his VCR, today being no exception. It’s sexy, if generic. A guy, some stereotypical buff brunet -every porn has them- absolutely pistoning into the girl. A really prime piece too, she has fucking muscled thighs that could rip an orgasm from a man without even letting him stick it inside. God, all he wants to do is fuck hot girls.

Eli quickly spits on his palm, ready to get the show on the road. He holds the base of his cock for a few seconds, long enough to get a shot of it, before stroking upwards. His slow arm movement quickly changes pace, going faster as the girl starts screaming and the man starts moaning. He bites his lip and his legs automatically tense. His head drops back onto the pillows as he comes onto his stomach.

When he recovers enough to move, he grabs the nearby toilet paper roll to clean up. There’s no reason to use heavy duty methods of clean up like a wet face cloth or a shower, not when he’ll most likely be jerking off two or three more times before bed. Eli redresses, his underwear sticking where he didn’t wipe up well enough.

Making sure the coast is clear, he crosses the hall and enters the family darkroom. His father and mother are both avid photographers, and they both proudly claim sole responsibility for passing the hobby onto him. He’s found video more enjoyable as of late, letting either parent develop any photos he happens to take. But it isn't a possibility to give up this set. Not that he’s embarrassed of what he’s just done, or what he’ll do tomorrow. Eli learned at an early age to never be ashamed of any of his thoughts or actions. Like many nineties kids, he got self-confidence lessons on steroids. Setting up the trays of developer, stop bath, and fixer is mainly for his parents benefit. They don’t want to see their child getting off any more than he’d want to see them.

Throughout the next several days Eli manages to slip nearly all the photos in the textbooks or lunch bags or pockets of his friends. All his pictures are met with horror, but that’s fine. Better horror than nothing at all. Horror is a reaction as good as tears or breathlessness, something Eli points out to his minions, who immediately agree. And it works in word as well as fact. After Matt finds the first distributed comeshot, he agrees to believe photography is an art of reaction, as long as Eli promises to stop showing him pictures. Klitz soon capitulates to the same deal. If that’s not a win Eli doesn’t know what is.


End file.
